


I Can't Believe

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs's thoughts after Aliyah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

I Can't Believe

I can't believe that Ziva asked me to choose between her and Tony, as we were ready to go back home. How could she do that? Did she really think that I would choose her even after she killed Ari. I thought I knew her and even felt sorry for her after I found out that Ari was her half brother. Why would she even kill her brother in the first place he thought to himself?

Then when they were at the Mossad Office he found out that the reason why she had saved him was because it was her job. She was supposed to kill Ari to get on his good side, so she could join NCIS. How could she do that to him when he started to trust her?

After this he didn't know if he would ever trust her again after that. He could however trust DiNozzo and he had with his life. He was the one who had pulled Maddie and himself out of the water even with damaged lungs. DiNozzo always had his six. He even trusted him after Jenny Shepard had died on his watch. After the frog thing and her vendetta and obsession against the frog because of her father he didn't think he could trust her either. DiNozzo might have lied to him with his undercover op, but he understood that. He had been gone to Mexico and left the team in his hands. He knew that if he hadn't left that Jenny would never have asked Tony to do that Undercover Op.

He watched as Ziva made her way back to her father and then turned to go back to the plane and signaled that it was okay to leave.

The End


End file.
